


What does it mean to be a demon?

by JackWhite17



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, RWBY
Genre: BAMF Okumura Rin, Demon Okumura Rin, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17
Summary: After a fight gone wrong Rin finds himself hurt and alone stranded in Remnant until he is found by a certain silver eyed warrior. But what is Rin doing in Remnant? why did he end up in this place? how will his presence impact Remnant? Will his flames be a source of safety in a land over run by Grimm and evil or are they really only able to cause pain. (warning contains heavy spoilers for the Blue Exorcist manga).
Relationships: Rin Okumara/Winter Schnee, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. When two worlds collide

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blue Exorcist or RWBY 
> 
> Hi so this is my new current long fic that I have been interested in starting for a while, so since today is the day 14 of JanuRWBY I thought I would post it today as I said earlier there are heavy manga spoilers for Blue Exorcist manga. This fic starts off right after chapter 127 with some changes so hope you all enjoy the fic and I would like to thank my friend SirParacelsus for beta reading it for me, he has good stories I recommend checking him out. 

Bloodied hands gripped a broken spear tightly as if it was her life line. Her torn white cloak had turned red from her many wounds as her tired body trembled. She was exhausted sweat matted her forehead and her eyelids were like lead, _ part of her wanted to let them shut to go to sleep and forget the pain she felt _ .

But she refused to do that as her heart raced. She knew that if she fell to sleep, she would never wake back up or something worse would happen. It had started out as a simple mission she was to escort a train to Atlas but on the way, she was attacked by hordes of Grimm in waves.

She had managed to defeat them all in the end but she was very worse for wear, the sheer amount of Grimm left her exhausted, so exhausted that she couldn’t even use her silver eyes. When it was done, she went to use her scroll to call for reinforcements from Atlas wanting to play it safe but that was when she was attacked again.

She was attacked by two more people. One of them was a tall slim scorpion Faunus with wrist blades and the other was a large man with dust crystals injected into his arms. Together they destroyed her scroll and when she realised that she wouldn’t be able to beat them in her current state she retreated. She knew that it may have been smarter to stay in the train where back up would arrive but when her spear was broken, she felt like she would have to get out of there otherwise she would never see her family again, and she refused to let that happen.

After about a minute of running in the snow she felt her foot hit something that refused to yield. She tripped on it hitting landing on it with a thud. The impact didn’t feel hard enough for it to be snow but at the same time it was far from being as soft and fragile as something like snow or ice.

Looking down to the source she was surprised to find a child in the snow. He looked like he was in his late teens but still to her he was a child, inwardly she cursed who ever left a kid alone in a place like this they were lucky he hasn’t frozen to death, then she checked him over for injuries.

Luckily, she couldn’t find any which surprised her, he was covered in dried blood, his clothes were torn and burnt even his right arms sleeve was completely destroyed. Her plans were to try to pick him up and escape with him but by the sounds of the footsteps approaching her she knew that was futile. Looking around she managed to find an ornate sheath that had to contain a weapon so she picked it up forcing herself to stand and protect the child.

As the two approached she drew the sword and pointed it at them with her limited experience with a sword backing her up. Her spirit was hammered down even more when it was revealed how broken the sword was leaving only a small bit of blade left but at least it was on fire.

Part of her brain wanted to take it apart to see how flames like this where being made but she dismissed that part of her as she faced her enemies doing her best to ignore the heat she could feel. Weirdly enough it didn’t just feel warm where she was holding the sword but also behind her.

As the Faunus attacks, she stands her ground not wanting the kid to get hurt, she may have gotten ready as much as she could for the attack but she knew she couldn’t take another direct hit.

Luckily for her though the attack never came stopped by a burst of blue flames that enveloped them stopping the attacker in his place, the flames that did hit her were warm.

They weren’t hot, they didn’t burn her they didn’t even damage her clothes it was like a hair dryer was being blown at her.

But with the way the Faunus reeled back with what looked like third degree burns covering his arms and his weapons even looked damaged she knew that those flames were deadly.

_ She wasn’t sure how this happened it felt like it had to be either magic or a semblance. Looking to the source she found the shock of her life. _

For a second she thought it was someone else, the kid she found earlier had transformed his dark black hair into a pale blue, covering his head were flames matching the colour of the flames that had protected her and what was still covering the sword it didn’t seem to be burning him, the flames had on his head building a pair of horns for him.

He stood at a height taller than her, probably around Ravens height by the way he was stood he seemed fine. The most surprising part of how he looked wasn’t even the tail that he had unleashed waving around his back lazily. Instead, it was the thing in front of his chest, she didn’t know how to describe it, it was a blue flaming ball in front of his chest.

When he walked towards her, she kept up her guard, she was sure that his attack protected her but she didn’t know why.

“do you mind giving me my sword back?” he asks putting his hand out before he continued to look around looking confused “and why are you being attacked? and also where are we?” he asks trailing of questions.

Slowly she passes the broken sword to him not seeing a reason not to as she does so, she felt her adrenaline crash felt her sight start to darken and her legs buckle. Luckily for her the stranger caught her “it’s okay to go to sleep I won’t let anyone hurt you, my name is Rin by the way.” he says earnestly and she had the feeling she could believe him as her vision goes black. 

_ His head had been pounding ever since he had gotten shot by Yukio, and he had no memory of what had happened the last thing he remembered was his legs buckling and  _ _ he _ _ fell of the edge of that platform he was fighting Yukio on. And here he really thought that Yukio was going to be able to catch him. He knew he tried too at least. _

** Yeah, sure he did you and I both know that he wanted us dead. **

** Shut up! we’re brothers he wouldn’t want me to die he was just going through a lot. **

Rin’s face showed even more confusion looking around he saw no signs of the fight where he landed did, he really fall this far away he had some feeling that it was because of something else.

he stepped back keeping an eye on the other two who seemed to have been eyeing him for a while. Placing the woman on the floor he stood in between them as he glared at them.

“are you the one who attacked this woman why did you do it” Rin questions angrily as his flames start to grow off his broken hilt creating a full sword, made out of flames. If the other two were surprised by the new development they hid it well.

The tall tailed person laughed drawing his attention to him with a crazed grin, “our queen wants for us to get rid of her and I won’t fail her now go away I have no interest in you” he says pointing his arms blades at him.

“that’s the only warning you will get child” the other said the crystals in his arm alarming Rin.

** You should just let it happen you're not a hero! your nothing but a monster! **

** Just shut up! that might be true but I’ll still try to do good! **

“queen? Who is even your queen? I’m used to you guys calling him your king.”  _ Rin says assuming he meant Satan who else but demons had tails anyway?  _ “and you are you sure you should have those crystals in your arm? they don’t look very healthy” Rin adds on before pausing “and what do you mean get rid of her” Rin questions before he frowns “I won’t let you kill her” he declares.

“then you made your choice” the one with the crystals in his arms said before his partner attacked with a quick burst of speed, he attacked Rin with his blades cutting deeply into his right arm which he had used to block making him wince in pain and then he received a follow up kick to the face making his head cock back. It wasn’t enough for him to fall back though.

And then his arm quickly healed as it steamed blue fire leaking out of his wounds before the wounds were closed up.

“Satan slash” he shouts back slashing at them with his own slice of blue flames which they duck under before the bigger one attacks aiming for a punch to the face he was caught by surprise when Rin simply caught his fist.

Lashing out with his own attacks Rin kept a tight grip before head butting him hard making him dazed before he pulled him into him smashing the blunt handle of his sword into his side before spinning around and throwing him with all the strength he could muster at the time.

He had gone through trees and even stone before he stopped moving bloodied and unconscious. 

_ The other one Rin had no reason to hold back not that he really wanted to anyway with the  _ _ guys _ _ blade in his back he was in a lot of pain and he had to pay for it! _ ** kill him! kill them all! you idiot! **

His free hand grabbing at the arm with the blade stuck in him he gripped  iy tightly crushing his arm making the guy grunt in pain  ** good he deserves to die for hurting us they all do! ** with that Rin continued to growl ignoring him attacking him with his free hand Rin lunges with a new burst of speed pulling him toward him with his monstrous strength cracking the bone even more as he impales him on his flaming sword making him spit blood as his stomach gets impaled.  **_ That's right make him burn for hurting us make them all burn! _ ** Rin continued to snarl angered as his flames go wild, the flames on the sword quickly spread cooking Tyrian from the inside out and turning him to ash.

Pulling the sword free from his body Rin kept a tight grip on his sword as he continued to snarl, his flames growing to envelop the field  ** burn everything! set everything alight! under our divine flames! ** **** Rin continued to snarl as he makes a circle of flames that burned everything they touched as they started to expand, until he saw a glint of a white robe bringing him from his trance.

** But that woman I can’t hurt her! the whole reason I did all this was to protect her! **

The flames started to slow with Rin’s resolve stopping where they are and no longer growing.

** Stop being such a fool! she doesn’t care about you why would she and if she did care seeing you as the monster you are should have fixed that! You aren’t worth the care people give! **

** I don’t care if she sees me for what I am! I will continue to protect until she doesn’t need me! she showed that she would protect me when she was hurt and scared and I will do the same even if it kills me! **

The flames then continued to go inward and fizzle out as Rin looked for his scabbard finding it before putting his sword to it concentrating.

** You need me! don’t pretend that you don’t you need my power without it your nothing but a delinquent who causes problems! **

** Your right but I don’t know how to deal with you at least for now. **

With that the conversation was over with Rin sealing his inner self into his sword to only be unleashed again when he would be needed Rin only hoped that wouldn’t be any time soon as he picked the woman back up using his flames to keep her warm. He needs to get her into town before she freezes to death.

After a while of walking the tiredness was beginning to kick in for Rin, his muscles had become heavy as his vision started to become spotty. He still had lingering pain from his fight with Yukio. It was nothing physical that you would be able to see his body was weary his bones aching and he had a splitting headache that was making it hard to think.

_ Ever since finding about what he was his body had been thrown through the rigger getting flicked through steel, as well the injuries from the others mostly Yukio Satan and  _ _ Amaimon _ _. _

_ Before today though his worse injury other than what happened when his sword broke was getting shot by Yukio multiple times which put his healing into over drive, but nothing so far had been as damaging as those new guns. _

_ They were like getting attacked with high grade holy water worse Rin felt weaker than he had ever been, colder too he was lucky this didn’t kick in until after he defeated them. _ As his hands shook, he felt a trail of liquid leak down his nose making him decide to wipe it off with the back of his hand becoming surprised when it comes out a dark red. 

Doing his best to keep what seemed like a never-ending torrent of blood away from  his the person he had saved, Rin continued to walk feeling weaker and weaker by the second. Falling over when his legs buckled the last thing he saw before passing out was a weird looking flying vehicle approaching them. 


	2. Is family blood?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin awakens hurt and in an unfamiliar place needing to be looked after by the Taiyang-Rose family as he recovers from his injuries. How will Rin cope knowing he may never return home again? Will the son of Satan be accepted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so here’s the second chapter hope that everyone enjoys it and I hope everyone is doing well and stay safe I’m sure things we’ll continue to be getting better. Oh, and yeah, I kept it vague on who was the silver eyed warrior Rin would come across for a reason lol wanted to surprise people.

When he woke, he wasn’t feeling much better than he was before, the head ache was still there so was the muscle soreness what was new though was his throat, he felt like he had been travelling through the dessert for months without water. He could only remember getting this from fighting  Amaimon , like when he punched him into a mountain but luckily that healed quickly.

This was the first time he had woken up not fully healed since before he got awakened as a demon that first time.  _ A part of him missed this feeling weirdly enough it brought back memories of a more pleasant time before he had gotten the old man killed. _

Feeling his mood worsening Rin went looked around trying to distract himself, he didn’t recognise the place he was in and he was thirsty, just as he was about to get up, he heard the sounds of snoring and a small weight at his feet. Looking to the source he found something he wasn’t expecting.

It was a young girl that couldn’t have been older than ten she had short hair with red tips and she was tiny in her pyjamas not wanting to wake the child up Rin ignores his discomfort and slumps back down wanting to wait for the kid to wake up before he asks what’s going on.

_ Hopefully someone older would come around first though and why does she seem so familiar to him. _

Lying there in pain until the kid awoke while staying quite was difficult but Rin felt like it was the right thing to do, he had no idea why there was a young child there or even where he was and when the kid finally awoke, yawning as she rubbed her familiar looking silver eyes, Rin cocked his head in surprise where did he see eyes like that again?

The kid  eeped leaning back shyly making Rin feel bad was he really that terrifying even a kid could see him for the monster he was. 

Raising his heavy arms in a placating matter he goes to speak but quickly found his scratchy throat was making him fall into a serious of coughs that wouldn’t stop.

Worried Ruby quickly stood “I-I’ll get dad!” she says frantically ruining down shouting “dad!”.

In a coughing fit Rin could faintly hear the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching quickly before he heard the door swing open. “are you okay kid?” a stranger asked as Rin continued to cough “shit” the man curses stepping to Rin quickly patting his back. “drink this” the man says helping Rin to drink from a bottle  quicky drinking something warm and sweet with a weird tang to it.

After a minute and having finished the drink Rin’s throat felt well enough to talk “thank you” he says voicing coming of gruffer and more gravely than it had before “where am I? and who are you two?” Rin asks curious as he leans back getting a little distance in case, he was attacked but not too worried about them.

_ If they wanted to hurt him or trap him, they would have handled things very differently, his encounter with that Angel asshole was proof of that. _

“don’t worry kid you're at my house” the man starts looking Rin in the eyes. “my name is  Tayang Xiao Long but call me Tai and the little brat that just ran off is Ruby, my daughter” he says making Rin nod before he paused remembering the day before.

“the women with silver eyes!” Rin says forcing himself to try to get up if as he ignores the pain he felt before being stopped by Tai, Rin taking a moment to look at him properly.

The man was blonde and had blue eyes with a strong build and he seemed tall “the lady with Silver eyes is my wife Summer Rose.” Tai tells Rin making him realise why that kid looked so familiar “thank you for saving her, she’s currently resting.” Tai informs Rin calming him as he pulls him into a gentle hug making Rin grunt as he hugged him back feeling like he hadn’t been hugged in far too long.

“what happened after I passed out?” Rin questions as  Taiyang helps him to get back into bed his body weaker than it has been in a very long time.

“she called a backup team was called and when they got there, they found you both so we took you two here to recover.” Tai says patting Rin’s head gently “you need anything kid? Food? Water? Want some more blankets?”

“I’m okay” Rin says slowly leaning up “and you don’t need to worry about me.” Rin tells him not wanting to be a burden for anyone else “I’ll get out of your hair.” Rin says starting to try to stand as he ignores the pain.

“hey kid calm down you can stay as long as you need”  Taiyang says quickly putting his hands on his shoulder.

“you don’t want a burden like me around I’m bad news” Rin tells him  quitly unable to make eye contact.

“Your far from a burden kid if it weren't for your we would have lost her so your always welcome here.”  Taiyang says smiling at Rin making him sigh in relief “so what’s your name kid?” he asks.

“thank you and it’s Rin, Rin  Okumara .” he admits as his stomach growled making him look away “and I’m not a kid!” he says embarrassed.

“it’s nice to meet you then Rin call me Tai” he tells him with a smile as he gets up “and it sounds like your hungry how does a cheese and ham sandwich with some soup sound? but besides at my age I can tell your just a kid how old are you? Feel free to not answer that though”.

Stomach growling Rin smiled at him “thank you Tai that sounds great I’m sixteen although I turn 17 next month but what day is it?” Rin asks wondering how long he was asleep for.

“it’s the 20 th  of November today kid you’ve slept for a little over a day I'll go make the food now” Tai tells him before leaving as he makes a mental note to make the kids birthday enjoyable for him.

When Tai stepped out the room he was quickly greeted by Ruby “is he okay?” Ruby asked worriedly as she grabbed her father's hand making him smile, seems she’s still too shy to speak to him.

“he’s fine kiddo I’m making him something to eat now he just needs time to heal.” h _ e tells her hoping that he was right the problem was though the doctors there couldn’t find what was wrong with him which was pretty alarming. He just hoped he would recover soon. _

“see that he’s fine Ruby let's just go back to sleep.” a tired voice says as Yang steps over to them, Yang was taller than Ruby but shorter than Tai as she stood her hair in a bobble as she stood in her pyjamas.

“but what if he gets worse while he’s alone.” Ruby says worried about him as Tai rubs Ruby’s her head to relax her.

“he’s going to be fine going back to sleep you two.” he tells them before heading down to make food.

When Ruby didn’t move Yang sighed before grabbing her hand two pull her into the room “see he’s fine.” she tells him making Rin lean up to them in surprise not expecting company especially two kids.

“hey you're that kid from earlier.” Rin says looking to her in confusion why was she back didn’t she fear him?

“hey mister I’m Yang thank you for saving our mum” Yang tells the stranger confidently as she wraps an arm around her sister “this is my younger sister here is Ruby she wanted to make sure you were okay.” Yang finishes making Ruby blush shyly looking away.

Smiling at them slightly feeling flattered Rin scratched the back of his head awkwardly “I just did what anyone would have done, no need to thank me” he says grinning at them  _ they reminded him of him and Yukio when they were kids. _

Before they could speak anymore Ruby yawned quickly covering her mouth shyly making Yang chuckle “we’ll it was nice meeting you but we should head to sleep” Yang says going to take Ruby’s hand.

Yang was caught by surprise though when Ruby ran at Rin as quickly as she could stealing her courage as she hugged him as tightly as her young body would let her get making Rin hide a wince not wanting to upset the kid as he weakly hugged her back his body still weak. “thank you for saving mom” Ruby says with a quiet voice making him smile patting her back 

“I just did the right thing to do” Rin tells them with a sad smile, he knew what it was like to grow up without a mom and he didn’t want them to go through that.

“Well, we should let you sleep as well mister” Yang says noticing Rin’s discomfort as she smiled at him grateful that he saved her mom before she left taking Ruby’s hand as Rin said his own good bye to them waving with a smile.

Tai was quick to make it back carrying a big portion of food for Rin before passing them to him for Rin to quickly start devouring them out of hunger a comfortable silence between them.

“you're in the guest room currently it’s yours for as long you need.” Tai says speaking up making Rin feel touched as a small smile formed.

“thank you but I’ll be needing to get home soon my brother and friends need me.” Rin tells him smiling fondly as he thought back to his true family.

“we need to make sure your well first though you’ll be no use to them if the Grimm get you.” Tai tells him bluntly making Rin’s look to him in confusion.

“Grimm do you mean like a type of demon?”  _ Rin asks confused it made sense for them to know about demons though since those demons were attacking Summer for Satan. He had no idea why though. _

“no, I mean Grimm the creatures of destruction that aim to kill us all” Tai tells Rin as if it should be an obvious thing that everyone should know.

“Hey w-I mean demons!” Rin starts his temper rising a little in defence as he races to correct himself “not all demons are like that!” he says quick to defend himself and a lot of the demons he knew like  Kuro .

“demons?” Tai says getting confused about how adamant he was about it them being called demons “I’ve heard of Grimm being called demons around Remnant but Grimm are like that creatures that aim to cause death and destruction to people no matter the cost to them” Tai finishes confusing Rin more and more.

“err Remnant?” Rin questions confused “is that a place?”

“you serious kid?” Tai asks before seeing how serious by his face looked that he wasn’t joking around making him sigh feeling like this was going to be a long explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a lot more chill then the first one but that is needed for the plot (plus I like writing fluff) things will start to be speeding up though as Rin starts to find his place in Remnant.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of the Tai-Rose family Rin regains his strength and the start to a new family but there are still demons plaguing his mind,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot I finished chapter 3 that feels like it took ages, to be honest this story is starting to feel like it’s going to take a while to get chapters across at least with the early parts of the story so sorry about that. Still, they say that patience is a virtue and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I said the next few chapters are going to be slow as Rin gets used to being in Remnant.

After Rin and Tai’s discussion Tai left Rin alone to absorb what he was told as he did the same. On Tai had told Rin about the Grimm, creatures of destruction that want to destroy humanity that they  don’t eat or sleep but when killed fade away, he had told him about the huntsman people that used aura to fight monsters. And lastly, he had told him about Faunus which because of the tail Tai had assumed that Rin was a Faunus which Rin was quick to dispute.

“so, let me get this straight you have a tail because you’re a half demon not a Faunus” Tai says in shock as he looked to Rin trying to grasp what he had been told “so then you thought it was  a good idea to go to a school that makes exorcists to kill demons why would you do that?” Tai asks  stupefied unable to get over his surprise.

“Because I was raised human by the old man” Rin tells him his voice picking an  inflection that was split between nostalgia and sorrow, guilt mixing in “he’s one of the greatest persons I’ve ever known, not that I knew that then I was too selfish” Rin says voice choking making Tai place a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“you don’t have to continue kid” Tai told him making Rin shake his head as he weakly wiped a tear from his eyes.

“Father Fujimoto was the best person I ever knew and he was killed by a demon he was killed because of me” Rin says letting his guilt out as he wept.

Tai  didn’t let him cry alone for long as he quickly hugged him wrapping his arms around him tightly as Rin’s face was pressed against his chest “it was not your fault Rin” Tai told him his voice  unwavering “it’s a  father's job to protect and look after their kid I’m sure when he gave his life for  yours, he had no regrets.” 

Tai had then quickly  taken the time to comfort Rin as he hugged him rubbing his back until it was time for them to sleep then the two of them went to bed not long after that they both had a lot to think about as they let what they had been told sink in.  _ Part of them wanted to believe the other was lying or delusional but something told them that they were speaking the truth. _

Although that  doesn’t mean that they were being fully honest the two of them left out parts Tai left out how the Grimm were being controlled by a woman named Salem and Rin left out some of the darker events like his fight with his brother and he  didn’t tell him about the fact that he  wasn’t just the son of any demon but Satan the father of all demons.

Rin slowly began to heal with the help of Tai who took care of him and Summer who woke up not long after Rin too weak to thank Rin person yet but she had made sure to get Tai to give him her thanks as she decided to thank him however, she can.

As Rin recovers over the couple  weeks , he begins to get  more and more comfortable with the Rose-Taiyang family as he got stronger and stronger spending  more and more time with them.

Rin started to enjoy his time with the family  more and more Ruby and Yang reminded him of him and Yukio and as they got closer to  him, he saw them as family wanting to look after them and care for them, he already failed Yukio and he  doesn’t want to fail anyone else.

Summer quickly took a motherly role for Rin which was something that he had never  experienced and it confused him, but it was soon found to be something he had never knew he was missing and he cherished it.

Things were going great in the day but the nights were a different story most nights Rin would spend breathless as he lay away with his eyes refusing to close, he had things that he never wanted to see again  but, in his sleep, and when he closed his  eyes, he would see them. Rin would see those doctors he killed as a baby, he would see Yukio shooting him once again, he would see Shiro dying because of him and now he would see the sight of that Faunus being impaled on his sword before he burned him alive. With each dream he experienced that sensation  more and more .

It was  a sensation that still haunted him, whenever he  dreamed, he would remember it causing his body to chill and tremble as he felt terrified his body burning at the same time it was horrible a feeling as he felt his body being invaded. It happened when his sword was first broken and hearing the cold crazed voice of Satan stalking him as he felt himself become  more and more like a monster.

_ It was a demon who got the old man killed. _

_ The worst part though  _ _ wasn’t _ _ the voice or the feel of the possession it was something that affected him so much worse than that, his possession  _ _ didn’t _ _ hurt. Rin watched Shiro a human die when he was  _ _ possessed _ _ , he could remember every detail as his body fell apart his face leaking with blood as the Satan ripped off Shiro’s fingers. A human was killed in minutes by the possession even if it was Shiro who did the last blow  _ _ its _ _ Rin was still unhurt by the possession. He has heard that not even demons can hold the power of Satan but he can and it  _ _ didn’t _ _ even hurt him he really is a monster and monster who has killed people. _

“Hey Rin you mind if we can talk?” Tai’s voice asks making Rin jump slightly before nodding as he leaned up. In the bed an empty bow on the table and a comic in his hands. It was a comic that Tai had gave him to borrow an early issue of the  Xray and Vav  books.

“yeah okay” Rin told him smiling  weakly he was super grateful for what they had done for him with  their help he had managed to heal completely and his body was back to full strength but he was just so tired he  hadn’t been able to sleep properly any more each night was a nightmare that was usually about either Satan, Shiro or most recently Yukio.

“I have two old friends who want to meet you and I thought it would be best to get out the house with you for some fresh air, are you up for  its kid?” Tai asks smiling lightly at him as he runs a hand through his hair. He was smiling at him to try and relax the kid but he was worried about him.

_ He  _ _ didn’t _ _ act like a normal kid  _ _ something _ _ told him that the kid was holding something back some fear or guilt was what Tai was guessing but he  _ _ didn’t _ _ know for sure and it made him feel uneasy he had begun to really care about the kid they all did and they wanted to help him. _

_ Recently when the kid would be asleep the room would become  _ _ unnaturally _ _ hot and smell of smoke the first time Tai had planned to try and get him out of the room  _ _ worried, _ _ he would be hurt as he decided to run into the room ignoring a blaring instinct that told him entering the room would be a fatal mistake. _

Luckily for him Summer was up at that time placing a hand on his shoulder “this is like what happened when he saved me” Summer tells him smiling tiredly “the flames didn’t hurt him then and I’m sure that they aren’t hurting him now  let's just let him sleep.” She adds taking his hand hiding her worry as she  led him back to  their room,

“I think that would be good to get the chance to stretch my legs” Rin tells him as he stood up  stretching his body dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a top that was a little too big for him. “how much have you  told them?” Rin asks looking to Tai.

“haven’t told them anything that you told me but there were  involved in recovering you and Summer so they would have been able to guess some stuff but don’t worry I’ve known them since I was a teen and I would trust them with my life” Tai tells Rin looking him in the eyes as he nodded.

“I’m not sure if I’m comfortable telling them what I am but I don’t mind telling them what happened in the fight” Rin tells him starting to regain his cheer as he looked to Tai.

“I’m happy to hear that then kid we won’t be leaving till after lunch so there’s no rush” Tai tells him before he leaves a smile on his face happy the kid is getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you continue to enjoy this story, I wasn’t sure about this chapter it felt too much like I’ve skipped stuff but at the same time I didn’t want to have the recovery chapter too long. Will probably flesh it out more with Omakes but anyway I hope everyone is doing well enjoy your week.


	4. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin begins to learn to accept himself as the Tai-Rose family begin to show him the good of remnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot finished the chapter and it ended up being longer then I expected lol. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Having finished getting ready Rin stepped down the stairs dressed in a pair of lose jeans a shirt and a hoodie his feet covered by a new pair of heavy-duty boots. When he got into the living room, he smiled lightly feeling a small weight barrel into him. 

“Rin papa tells me you're going that’s not true, isn’t it?” Ruby says sadly hugging him as tight as her small arms could making the others sigh as Rin chuckles slightly moving a hand down to rub her head hugging her back. 

“I have every intention on coming back don’t worry Rubes.” Rin told her grinning widely at her before he slowly crouched down looking her in the eyes “I’m just going to go out to meet some of your dads' friends then I’ll come back don’t worry.” He finished smiling as he held out his pinkie for her “pinkie promise.” he offers her sticking his pinkie sticking it out. 

“err what’s a pinkie promise?” Ruby asks confused making Rin pause as he looked around noticing similar looks of confusion on the faces of the others. Guess pinkie promises are exclusive to earth. 

“a pinkie promise is one that you can’t break.” Rin tells her smiling with his hand still out to her making her smile lightly “just link your pinkie with mine and the promise becomes unbreakable.” he tells her making her nod smiling back at him as he links smaller pinkie with his “I promise to return to you no matter what.” Rin promises as he rubs her head with his free hand. 

“told you that there was nothing to worry about.” Yang told her smiling fondly as Ruby and Rin let go off each other “so who are you to meeting?” she asks as Rin stands straightening his sword pack on his back. 

“we’re meeting uncle Qrow and one of my friends Ozpin.” Tai told them smiling as Summer smiled running her hands through Yangs hair. 

“Grunkle Qrow!” Ruby and yang call out excitedly when they were hearing about who they were meeting making the Tai and Summer smile fondly as Tai chuckles before Summer stepped looked to Rin and Tai in worry. 

“you two will be careful right? I don’t want either of you to get hurt.” she tells them making the two of them smile nodding. 

“don’t need to worry I’ll keep him safe.” Rin told them smiling before Tai could say anything making him turn him with a raised brow. 

“I think I’ll be the one protecting you kid.” Tai replied smiling at him lightly. 

“I’m not sure about that even without my sword I can still torch anything that threatens us!” Rin tells them grinning as he held his fingers together before releasing creating blue flames that formed a ball in his hands making the others look to it in surprise. 

“your flames are so pretty Rin!” Summer told him smiling as she remembered the way they had protected her making him pause the flames flickering in his disbelief. 

“you really think that?” he asks shocked before seeing the others nod in agreement making him quickly look to them caught by surprise. 

“are they hot?” Ruby asks making Rin shake his at her as she steps closer looking at her with a smile. 

“only to the things I want to burn.” He tells her before looking to Summer and Tai wanting there go ahead “I could show you.” He tells her and for a moment Tai and Summer looked to each other wordlessly nodding before Rin smiled at her as he brought his hand to her level. 

Wordlessly Ruby slowly lifted her hands up and with a slight fear she moved her hands forward until they reached the flames making her giggle “they tickle!” Ruby says smiling before the flames envelop her hand moving up her arm harmlessly as the others watch in amusement before Yang frowns. 

“hey so what use is your semblance if it doesn’t burn?” she asks assuming it’s a semblance as she frowned lightly at Rin worried about him making him smile. 

“don't worry about me my flames burn whatever I want them to.” Rin told her a slight pride in his voice, he may have hated where his flames came from but he wouldn’t deny that his flames were powerful coming from Satan they must be powerful and under Shura’s training Rin had managed to hone them. “you trust me?” Rin asked Tai and after a moment to think he nodded. 

with an expressive flick of his fingers Rin shot flames from his fingers that hit Tai before it spreads to his face and neck coating his light stubble that had built up the last few days. 

“it took a lot of training and hard work but I’ve mastered my flames.” he told them as he closed his fist burning off his facial hair quickly turning it to ash and yet his face was unhurt not even a slight redness from where his facial hair had once been. 

“Wow that’s awesome.” Ruby says excitedly as Yang and Summer nodded expressively. It took a moment for Tai to realise what had happened moving his hand to his chin astonished making Summer giggle. 

“that’s really got to save time in the mornings kid.” Tai says smiling as he got over his shock making Rin shake his head. 

“my flames don’t work on me sadly.” Rin told him smiling slightly making Tai smile at him resting an arm on his shoulder. 

“not to worry kid it just means you got to shave like the rest of us.” he tells him before he checks the time sighing. “we’ll need to go now or we’ll be late.” Tai says quickly stepping to Summer kissing her quickly as he whispered a goodbye into her ear. 

Rin turned back not wanting to eaves drop as he says goodbye to Ruby and Yang. “hey Ruby your mom tells me you love to make cookies if you want, I can show you a recipe when I get back” he told her smiling as she nodded excitedly making him hug her before he turned to Yang patting her head. 

“Just come back okay!” Yang says making Rin smile nodding at her. 

“and I’ve been told your being taught to defend yourself by your father if you want, I can show you some moves when I get back you probably won’t be surprised to hear that I was quite the scrapper when I was your age.” he told her flicking her head lightly the action reminding him of the time he had met Amaimon but he smiled past the bad memory hugging Yang lightly as he finished saying good bye to her. 

When he was done talking to Yang he turned to Summer as Tai said goodbye to Ruby and Yang. The moment he reached Summer she quickly pulled him into a hug which he quickly reciprocated smiling widely. “be careful okay kid.” Summer tells him quietly making Rin nod. 

“don’t worry about me fighting is the one thing I’m good at,” Rin tells her sheepishly before blinking “well that and cooking.” he adds making Summer frown. 

“if that’s true then we need to find your other skills.” she tells him as she pulls back running her hands through his hair. 

“well, we should go before we miss the airship.” Tai tells them as he said finished saying goodbye making the others nod while Rin hid his surprise at the fact, they were taking an airship. He had never used one but knew enough to know that they’re slow. 

Saying goodbye to the rest of them one last time Rin and Tai left the house as Rin sighed breathing in the fresh air as he stretched his body flexing his hands to make sure that he was okay. “your air is a lot cleaner here.” Rin tells him after spending a while breathing noticing the air was a lot purer. 

“this is just the air we have here.” Tai tells him unable to understand why their air that they experience is cleaner “how would your air be dirty?” Tai asks as they begin to walk to Tai’s door him quickly opening the door for him as Rin sat down. 

“pollution.” Rin tells him as the Tai took his spot starting up the car “we’ve got a pretty bad problem with pollution like burning fossil fuels for energy.” Rin tells him noticing that as Tai began to drive the car Rin was unable to smell any fumes. 

“Fossil fuels?” Tai asks not following as he started driving to the docks knowing where to meet them as he continued to drive noticing a crow flying over them. “we use dust as our fuel don’t really have much of a problem with pollution anyway.” Tai tells him amazing Rin as he looked outside smiling as he looked at the snow. “we can’t really waste our resources anyway it might not be apparent to you yet but we’re losing this fight with the Grimm.” Tai tells him a hint of hopelessness seeping into his voice making Rin thrown the weight of his sword getting heavier as he resolved himself. 

“Then I swear to you I’ll do what I can to help!” Rin tells him determined as he undoes the wrapping on his sword holding it in his hand, “I’ll burn through every Grimm that gets in the way of improving this world!” he finishes making Tai sigh. 

“I’m happy you want to help kid I really am.” Tai tells him placing a hand on his shoulder as he smiled at him before he went back to the road looking at Rin from the corner of his eye as he continues “but you are just a kid you should live a proper life” Tai tells Rin making him frown hands going to his blade as he quickly unsheathing it filling the car with warmth. 

“but I’m not a normal kid.” Rin tells him his voice picking up a pang of guilt and self-loathing as his appearance changed his soft features hardened as his black hair faded into a white blue as his demon form fully formed shocking Tai. “I’m not even a normal demon.” Rin admits looking away, you have no reason to tell them this they will still never accept you! Ignoring the voice Rin continued “I’m the spawn of Satan! the most powerful demon to ever exist and the one who rules over the other demons.” he finishes unable to look up as he waits for Tai to call him a monster. 

To his surprise him that never came as he felt a gentle hand be placed on his head making him look up as Tai rubbed his head ignoring the flames as he was certain they wouldn’t hurt him. “One of the people I’m going to take you to was my partner when we were in Beacon.” Tai told him making him wonder what Beacon is before he swallowed his curiosity waiting for Tai to continue as he began to breathe easier. “he grew up in this tribe of bandits and murderers with his sister they used the line survival of the fittest to justify what they did and when they first came to Beacon it was to learn to use it for their own selfish betterment not caring about how it affected other people.” Tai told Rin the emotion in his voice clear to be a mix of sorrow and anger making Rin quickly blink back tears. 

If it weren’t for that dumb fool filling you with delusions of friendship and niceness you would have fit in nicely with them, we would have been strong! Rin’s demon side told him making him clench his fist angry at his inner self as he looked to Tai feeling bad for how he made him feel but he needed answers. “and what happened to them?” Rin asked feeling like he needed to know. Would he go down the same path? 

“his sister Raven and I got married and had Yang.” Tai tells him shocking Rin he had met Summer after all and he knew they were married. “the moment she had Yang though she just left us to go back to the Branwen tribe her real family and I’ve barely seen her since.” Tai tells him making Rin angry that she would abandon them like that. “to be honest it’s better off she did though.” Tai says making Rin look to Tai shocked “her leaving showed that the tribe was her real priority and if she had tried to take Yang with her, I don’t care who I would have to hurt to get her back!” Tai tells him a steel in his voice before he softened smiling “and it also led to me being with Summer and having Ruby it showed me that everything happens for a reason.” Tai tells him hugging Rin with his free arm. 

“but what if I’m no better I could make the same choices.” Rin tells him as he rested his head against his shoulder scared “I’m a monster destruction is only in my nature.” he tells him shutting his eyes in guilt as his demon side wouldn’t shut up. Pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! it would say over and over again making him want to destroy his ears. 

“You saved my family! and I won’t ever forget that, you aren’t a monster to me.” Tai tells him hugging him warmly “Qrow her brother had a very different outcome.” Tai tells him smiling fondly of his partner and friend “he’s idiot who drinks too much but he’s a good person trying his best to do the right thing.” Tai finishes as Rin wiped his eyes not wanting to get up. 

“I’m sorry for being such a mess.” Rin apologises wiping his making Tai run his hands through his hair. 

“Never apologise for how you feel, we’ll always be there to help you.” Tai tells him seriously as Rin goes quite snoring lightly make Tai chuckle driving to the docks in silence as he left Rin to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay safe everyone. 


	5. New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets more of the inner circle and gets his first mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so hope everyone enjoys the chapter and are doing well. Now to answer the reviews normally I PM people but for guest reviews I’ll respond to in the chapter. 
> 
> DomeHepot- I am working on the grammar although to be honest grammar is something I struggle with and I’m still working on that. yeah, Rin’s always been pretty trusting and with the situation that he’s in he’s kind of seeing the Rose-Xiao Long family as well family so he can cope with it. 
> 
> Lastunicorninoz-I'm really happy you're enjoying the story so much it means a lot; I hope that you will continue to enjoy it. And yeah, the manga is great I definitely recommend reading it if you get the chance, oh and if this helps, I’ll tell you that with Viz the site I use for reading manga the newest 3 chapters of any manga is free so is the first 3 chapters.

Rin was woken up from his sleep by hands gently running through his hair making him blink his eyes open slowly waking as he yawned looking to Tai before he grimaced covering his nose. 

“why does it smell like fish here?” he asks stretching with a frown in his face. 

“we’re at the docks” Tai tells him as he pointed towards the place making Rin look to it slowly getting used to the smell “they’re waiting for us, you ready kid?” he asks making Rin nod leaning up. 

“yeah, I’m ready.” Rin tells him as he puts his sword back in its casing and then on his back. 

Patting Rin’s head Tai slowly got out the car with Rin quickly doing the same as the locked the doors and began walking towards a small airship making Rin look to it in apprehension. 

“err last time I took an airship I kind of destroyed it.” Rin admits scratching the back of his head sheepishly making Tai sigh. 

“try not to destroy this one then.” Tai told him making Rin nod as they walked in a comfortable silence stopping Infront of the airship causing the door to open up for them revealing three people. 

The three people there was an old looking guy with silver hair making Rin pause when he saw him stomach churning, he looked like the old man he noticed making Rin gulp his throat getting tight before he looking away. The next person he saw was a blonde woman, she was dressed like a strict business woman and when he saw her Rin stood straighter feeling her eyes on him. The last person was a black-haired guy, a light stubble on his face but the most noticeable thing to Rin was the faint smell of alcohol that he noticed. 

“you must be Rin,” the silver haired man says walking down towards them as he held his cane in one hand with a light grip. With the other he held out his hand towards Rin “It’s a pleasure to meet you I’m Ozpin.” he greets. 

“err nice to meet you too,” Rin greets back awkwardly as he shakes his hand making sure to not squeeze too hard “Names Rin, Rin Okumara.” he tells him. 

“hey do you mind if we continue this in the air, I want to hurry this up and get to the village already.” the black-haired guy asks his speech slurred slightly making Tai and the woman sigh. 

“Did you have to start drinking already?” Tai asks placing his face in his hands as the woman elbows his side. 

“you can still fight right?” the woman asks making him nod. 

“Yeah, I can hold my liquor Glynda.” he tells her grunting “you don’t have to worry about me.” he tells her. 

“yeah, I wish that was true” Glynda says quietly before looking away from him her eyes unable to meet his. 

“if Rin here is ready then I don’t see why we can’t go ahead.” Ozpin says wanting to get away from the thick atmosphere that was developing as he sips from his own flash that smelt of a mix of chocolate and alcohol making Rin sigh, what’s with this group and drinking they remind him of Shura. 

“yeah, sure riding an airship seems like fun” Rin says looking away from the others as his head swam, hands shaking before he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he forced himself to focus on something else, missing them won’t do him any good. 

“then I guess we can go if, you're sure?” Tai says as he looked to Rin in worry wanting to be certain. 

“yeah, I’ve never felt better.” Rin tells him smiling wider than he has in a very long time as his stomach churns, feeling his lip quickly heal as it stopped bleeding. 

“then let's get this show on the road.” Qrow says grinning as he went back into the airship. 

Tai stood there for a moment trying to decide whether or not he should press looking at Rin in growing worry before he sighed placing his hand on Rin’s shoulder “if you ever need to talk my doors always open.” he tells him. 

Following after him Rin looked around the airship before finding his seat next to Tai’s “thanks, but I’m fine.” he tells him with a wobbly smile Tai choosing not to reply. 

“so, Rin I wanted to ask you what happened when you saved Summer, do you mind telling me?” Ozpin says to him as the airship begins to fly seeing the uncomfortable atmosphere that was developing quickly trying to cut through it. 

“I didn’t really save her I was just in the right place at the right time.” Rin told them as he scratched the back of his head as he told them what happened. 

“so, you beat them up the moment you woke up?” Qrow asked as he looked to Rin in surprise “she told us that you were hurt how did you beat up two people that were able to beat Summer?” Qrow points out as the others look to him in interest. 

“but you're just a kid.” Glynda says making Rin look away. 

“I’m not just a kid I’m” Rin says before stopping unable to continue, “I’m different "he tells them instead letting his flames grow of his hands. 

“I don’t see how a simple semblance could make such a difference kid” Qrow tells him making Rin shake his head. 

“it’s not a semblance” he tells them as he looks away not wanting to continue before he looked up remembering something that Faunus guy said “the guy with the tail was talking about this queen who is that?” Rin asks them making them all look to each other. 

“he was probably just a fanatic.” Ozpin tells him quickly making Rin nod since that was how he came across to him. 

The group having decided they talked enough stayed silent in the airship until they were staying still in the air hovering over an abandoned village. 

“I wanted to see how well you could fight for myself.” Ozpin admits as the doors open up showing the destruction the village suffered, the first thing he saw was a destroyed building and these monsters that he assumed where Grimm making Rin quickly step over to the edge ready to jump at a moment's notice. 

“people could be in danger!” Rin says loudly as he looks to the edge, a fall from here would kill a normal person but Rin was far from being just a normal person 

“calm down Rin we already have people on site.” Tai told him quickly his hand grabbing his shoulder as he was worried that he might have fallen off the edge. 

“We informed Tai about the situation while you were sleeping.” Ozpin told him “you and Qrow are going to provide backup.” he finishes as Qrow walks to the edge. 

“meet you at the bottom kid.” Qrow tells him before dropping off the edge making Rin straighten determined. 

“you don’t need to worry about me.” Rin tells Tai noticing that he didn’t let go off him, “I’ve been flicked through a roller coaster and got up fine a fall from here won’t hurt me.” he informs him making their eyes widen before he slipped free from their grip, stepping off the edge Rin let out a breath of excitement as he let himself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter this Is a short one before I get into the next chapter which would be pretty action heavy. Oh, and by the way I have an Instagram now if anyone wants to follow me my name on it is jaacckwhite so if anyone wants to follow me feel free, I’ll most likely be posting fanfic stuff there.

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you all enjoyed the fic will be updating whenever the next chapter is finished so reviews would be very much enjoyed and I hope you all have had a good year so far stay safe everyone! 


End file.
